


Relaxation Techniques

by Seascribe



Category: due South
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, PWP, sex in an elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 16:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seascribe/pseuds/Seascribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Ray are trapped in an elevator.  The obvious happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation Techniques

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deputychairman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deputychairman/gifts).



> Written for Deputychairman on the occasion of her birthday, based on [this post](http://sproid.tumblr.com/post/63021504354/fraser-propositions-ray-in-an-elevator-thats) by Sproid. The elevator death statistic is quoted directly from Abby Sciuto on NCIS.

"Come on, come on," Ray says, clutching his cell phone so tightly the plastic creaks. "Damn it! No signal. Fraser, we're gonna die in here." 

"Ray, there's really no reason to panic. Only five of the two and a half million deaths every year occur in elevators." 

"That'd be a real comforting statistic, Benny, if only we weren't about to become two of those five people." Ray beats his fist against the door-open button, the fire department call button, and the emergency alarm button. Nothing. Power to the whole switchboard had been cut, and here they are, stuck between the thirteenth and fourteenth floors of the Drake Hotel. Thank God for the little emergency light glowing in the corner, at least. 

"Now, Ray, there's no reason to take such a grim outlook. I'm confident that your fellow police officers will notice our absence shortly. It should be a relatively quick process for them to determine our whereabouts and alert the fire department to our predicament. Why, I imagine we'll be out well in time for supper." He gives Ray an encouraging smile that makes Ray want to throw the cell phone at him. 

"That's it? That's your plan? We wait for the Duck boys to notice we've gone missing and hope they're smart enough to figure out which elevator we took? You know how many elevators are in this hotel, Fraser?" 

"Seventeen, counting the two service lifts," Fraser says promptly. "If you're opposed to waiting, I suppose we could climb out the ventilation shaft in the roof and shinny up the cable and attempt to pry open the doors on the next floor." 

Ray shudders. "No way in hell. Think of something else." Christ, it's already starting to feel like the walls are closing in on him. He starts pacing, three steps from corner to corner across the elevator. 

"I'm afraid those appear to be our only options." Fraser steps out into the middle of Ray's path, catching him by the shoulders. "You'll only make the wait more interminable by allowing yourself to panic." 

"I am not allowing myself to panic, Fraser!" 

"On the contrary, Ray, I think--" 

"Shut up! We're locked into a tiny room hanging by a thread hundreds of feet in the air, with no way out. If that's not a good time to panic, what is?" Ray sucks in a breath, ready to keep yelling until Fraser gets a clue. 

Fraser gives him a little shake. "Ray! Ray! Ray, listen to me. I understand that this situation is stressful, but I assure you, panicking will do nothing whatsoever to aid our cause. Please try to relax." 

"I could fall to my death at any minute and you want me to relax?" 

"Yes," Fraser says. "I know a highly effective relaxation technique." 

"I don't think your Eskimo deep breathing exercises are gonna--" Ray's protest ends in a squawk, because Fraser's put his hands on Ray's hips and shoved him firmly back against the wall, dropping to his knees. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," Fraser says, looking up at Ray with an expression of polite attention. Ray can see the corners of his mouth twitching. 

"Jesus, Benny," Ray grits. "Are you really gonna-- _here_?" 

"Certainly," Fraser says. "That is, if you'd like for me to." 

Ray's dick is answering for him in no uncertain terms, but Fraser's still looking up at him, waiting. 

"Jesus," Ray says again. "Yeah, Benny. Yeah, I want you to." 

Fraser flashes him a smile, blink-and-you've-missed it, and then he's pressing his face up against the front of Ray's slacks, rubbing his cheek against Ray's hard-on. Ray sags back against the wall, his head thumping against the shiny metal. He doesn't know what to do with his hands, can't keep them from coming up to hover uncertainly in the air above Fraser's head. 

"Go ahead," Fraser murmurs and pulls back a little to undo the front of Ray's slacks, easing them down. He runs his thumb along the length of Ray's dick, slippery through the silk of his boxers, and Ray makes a strangled noise. Fraser lets out a little amused huff of air, and Ray's dick twitches. There's a damp spot where the fabric is stretched over the head. Fraser watches it darken and spread, intensely, almost clinically, and then blows a little cool stream of air over it. Ray yelps and his hips jerk against Fraser's restraining hold. He bites his tongue to keep from begging.

"Relax, Ray," Fraser says, and Ray swears he can feel the low vibration of Fraser's voice. He whimpers. Fraser hooks his thumbs in the elastic of Ray's boxers, easing them down. He glances up at Ray through his eyelashes, like he's checking to make sure this is still okay, and then he puts his mouth on Ray's dick. 

Ray tries to remember not to move and tries to remember not to yank too hard on Fraser's hair and tries hold back the embarrassing, demanding noises he can feel welling up in his throat, but then Fraser makes this surprised, _happy_ noise, pulling back a little to run his tongue over the slit of Ray's dick like he's trying to get a better taste, and Ray forgets all about trying to be polite. Fraser puts his hands back on Ray's hips to hold him still and goes back to what he was doing, working Ray over with his lips and tongue until it's taking everything Ray's got to stay upright. He's making every single one of those embarrassing noises, too, but he doesn't care, because _Fraser_ is making this continuous low content little noise like he's having the time of his life here on his knees in this broken elevator, and that's it, that's as much as Ray can handle. 

"Fraser, I'm--I--" 

"Mm-hmm," Fraser says, and Ray comes so hard he almost falls down. Fraser swallows and pulls away with an obscene popping noise, and then Ray's knees actually do buckle and he slides down the wall til he's sitting on the floor with Fraser. 

"Good relaxation technique, Benny," Ray mumbles, closing his eyes. "You gonna let me try it out on you?" 

"Oh, I'm quite, ah, quite relaxed already, thank you, Ray." There's a rustling sound, and Ray cracks an eye open to see Fraser delicately swabbing at the inside of his uniform pants with a handkerchief. 

"Wow," Ray says, feeling kind of flattered and also weirdly warm and tender. "That's--that's pretty hot, Benny."

"Thank you, Ray," Fraser says, and manages to keep a straight face for about three whole seconds. Ray grins back. 

"You know any more good relaxation techniques?" Ray asks, bumping his foot up against Fraser's. 

"A fair few," Fraser says, pressing back gently with his boot. 

"Cool," Ray says. "After they bust us out of here, what do you say we go back to your place and you show me some of them?"


End file.
